1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anti-theft alarm system utilized with a motor vehicle such as but not limited to an automobile or the like wherein activation of the system is accomplished by an authorized person calling, by means of a cellular telephone or conventional touchtone subscriber telephone, into a remote transmitter which in turn signals and activates a logic control assembly associated with the subject alarm system and carried on the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The theft of automobiles has become a major problem in most modern, industrialized societies. Such auto theft has resulted in numerous types of alarm systems effectively built into the construction of the automobile or becoming either an added assembly or an original part thereof. Numerous ones of such devices are directed to the disabling of the vehicle in some sort upon an unauthorized person entering the vehicle and attempting to operate the vehicle in a somewhat conventional manner once access has been gained to the ignition system. Typically, such prior art and/or known systems include some type of fuel cutoff anti-theft device which restricts the flow of fuel to the engine. One problem associated with such devices is the initial activation thereof at an appropriate time when actual theft is taking place and the safe disabling of the vehicle such as when the unauthorized personnel actually begins operation of the vehicle.
Numerous patents, as evidenced by the following United States patents, are representative of the patented prior art on devices directed to the problem of vehicle security. Such patents include Newby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,890 including a security system which monitors a plurality of vehicles and further which includes an immobilizer and a transceiver monitored by a number of security stations which detect signals emitted by vehicles when an authorized use or break-in occurs. As part of this system, the alarm components include numerous type of signalling or warning devices such as beepers, horns, activation of lights, etc.
The patent to Gosker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,837, represents a variety of structures which relies primarily on cutting off fuel to the engine when unauthorized use or access to the vehicle has been established. This patented device is directed to a fuel control valve and a control device for operating the valve wherein activation of the system is accomplished by a remote keypad through which the user inputs a coded sequence of input signals to operate the valve. Direct signalling occurs between the keypad and/or any transmission assembly associated therewith and receiver unit associated with the alarm system mounted on the vehicle.
The patent to Drori, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,667, relates to a vehicle security system and more specifically to an interfacing assembly for integrating a wide variety of cellular communication systems with the vehicle security system attached to the automobile. Incumbent upon the utilization of this patented invention is the presence of a cellular telephone system, per se, within the vehicle so that contact and communication can be established between a remote caller and the cellular unit within the motor vehicle and thereby serving to contact and/or activate the security system associated therewith.
Other patented systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. to Torres, 4,857,888: Faust, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,350; and Carlo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,084.
Even based on the presence of the known prior art systems, as set forth above, theft of motor vehicles is still a well-recognized problem existing in virtually all communities of the United States. There is therefore a need for an efficient anti-theft alarm system for automobiles or like motor vehicles which can be easily activated from any conventional, subscriber telephone and/or cellular telephone terminal and further wherein various ones of a plurality of components associated with the alarm system can be activated for purposes of defeating theft or other unauthorized use.